A wire harness includes a bundle of a plurality of electric wires formed into a predetermined shape. The wire harness is, for example, wired in a vehicle body of an automobile, and used for power supply to various electrical devices provided in the automobile, communication of control signals among the electrical devices, and the like. Recently, an automobile includes various electrical devices mounted in various parts of a vehicle body, and therefore a wire harness for use in an automobile has a complicated bending and branching shape.
A method for manufacturing such a wire harness is disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 1. Conventionally, a workbench (in the Patent Document 1, an assembly drawing board) called ASSY board has been used in a method for manufacturing a wire harness. A jig (holder) for holding electric wires is provided on the workbench as appropriate.
In this type of manufacturing method, an operator firstly lays a plurality of electric wires so as to form a predetermined bending and branching shape on the workbench. Then, the operator wraps a tape around a predetermined portion of the electric wires laid on the workbench. The tape wrapped in this manner fixes the bending and branching shape of the electric wires, thus forming a wire harness having a predetermined shape.